Love Him, Love Her, Love Rum
by StarsAndPolkadots
Summary: Alex hates her life, so she runs away with a friend. They become some of the most feared pirates. Then Alex meets Jack Sparrow. Will her life change? Chappie's 3 & 4 up!


Mkay, I've been doing some remodeling, but you'll be happy to know it just makes everything that much better. :) Hope you enjoy the new and improved piece!

Thanks to everyone who loves me and/or my stories. I live on you guys.

Previous Reviews that made me rewrite:

Plateado: What you have so far isn't too bad, though could I give you some advice? This story seems to be rushed. It would flow more smoothly if you slowed your pace down a little and gave more description, maybe explaining their actions in a way that we can understand the characters better. At the moment your characters Rachel and Alex seem somewhat flat. All we know is that both of them don't like the way their lives are going and want to get away. Other than that we don't know a whole lot about them.  
Hope to talk to you later. See you! --Riley

psychotic kitten: this seems like a pretty good start. though i also a agree with Plateado about going a little too fast for the first chapter... other than that wonderful beginning, it seems very promising. ;)

Thank you so much to both of you. All my other reviews told me it was awesome, which is great 'cause I love to hear that, but these helped me the most. 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from POTC, though I wish I owned Jack Sparrow! I do, however, own Rachel, Alex and her parents, and possibly more to come.

Summary: Oh, I'm not good at these things, so just read it. By the way, even though Will is older in this, Jack is the same age as Rachel and Alex.

Love Him, Love Her, Love Rum

Chapter 1: The Beginnings of a Grand Adventure

The dust settled as the crimson sun sunk low in the sky. Alex walked out on to the balcony, suspended above the thunderous crashing waves. As she gazed out into the tropical sunset, she noticed a set of black sails on the horizon. Could it be? No, it wasn't possible. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. Then when she looked back, it had vanished. Was it an illusion? She couldn't tell. Just as she was about to sit down and think, her mother's voice sounded from the downstairs parlor.

"Alexandria! Get off that God-forsaken balcony and come down and help your poor mother!"

This was so like her mother. Whenever she wanted time for herself, her mother would call her down and ask her to run some kind of errand.

"What is it?" she called down, hoping that it wasn't something to do with meeting the Commodore. Commodore Marroch had taken a fancy to her, but though he was respectable gentleman, he just wasn't what she was looking for. Luckily for her it didn't.

"Be a good girl and run to the tailors. He said I could pick up my new pattern today, but I haven't the time. Oh, and while you're there, pick out a new dress. Your old ones are looking a bit scrappy."

"I guess I can. I mean it's not like I haven't got anything else to do. It's not like I have a life," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Her mother gave her a stern look and shooed her out the door.

As she strutted down the drive, she heard her mother call after her, "And you better leave that attitude in the street. They'll be no more talking like that in this house."

Alex just kept walking. She didn't care if she got in trouble. She wanted to be free. She hated being fancy, and she wanted to be able to talk and look how she wanted to. As she glided down the street towards the tailor's, she passed the blacksmith hard at work.

"Good evening Mister Turner."

"Same to you Miss Sumpter. Had a fine day? From what your mother yelled, it sounded  
like you had at least a bit of fun."

"Oh, you heard? Well, my mother always did have a carrying voice, but no matter. She's sent me on another one of her errands in place of the maid to "punish" me I suppose... Too bad she doesn't realize I _like _getting away from her," she replied, smiling chipperly.

Will chuckled.

"By the way, it's Will. Oh, by and by, have you seen my daughter? Rachel is supposed to be in here helping me with the new swords the army ordered."

"I haven't seen her, but if I do, I'll make sure to send her here straight away."

"Thank you."

"Goodbye."

"And good night."

She strolled the rest of the way to the shop. When she entered, she bumped into the tailor himself.

"Oh, um... good evening Mister Zano."

"Good evening to you to Miss Sumpter. How are feeling?"

"I'm doing well, thank you. Can..."

"And your mother, is she well?"

"Yes. Now may I have her design?"

"Yes yes, of course. I knew she would send for it the moment she heard."

While he was back getting the design, she tried to keep up conversation to keep herself occupied.

"It gets quite dark in these cold winter months, doesn't it?"

"Yes, I quite agree. Sometimes I wonder..."

But she never found out what it was he wondered for at that precise moment, he found the design he was looking for.

"Ah! Here it is."

"Will that be all, or may I introduce a couple of newly designed gowns."

Though she knew her mother wanted her to get a new dress, she had a better idea.

"Actually, I need to pick up some trousers and a clean shirt."

"Whatever for?"

"Oh, um.. my mother wants a clean pair for the new hired help," she lied, knowing that she intended them for her own use.

Mister Zano looked skeptical, but sold her the clothes anyway. It was no business of his what was going on, and he would gladly sell anything to anybody if he could make a profit.

She briskly walked up the street and back to the mansion. When she arrived there, she heard the high proper tones of her mother's voice, and the low tones of a man that she could not yet identify. She ran up to her room and carefully stashed the clothing where she was sure even the maids wouldn't look. Then she crept back downstairs and listened to the conversation. Quickly it was revealed to her that the man was none other than Commodore Marroch. He was asking her something, but she couldn't quite hear what, so she leaned further over to hear better. Unfortunately, she leaned a little too far, lost her balance, and tumbled into the room. She quickly brushed herself off and set about making up an excuse for the tumble.

"Stupid table," she muttered.

"What happened dear?" Her mother faked a look of concern and acted as though she was worried.

Alex new she didn't care, so she just said she was fine, and swiped her skirt again.

"Oh, mother. They didn't have any pretty dresses, so I didn't get one, but I have your pattern."

"Okay dear. We can go back tomorrow and see if there's anything new."

"Yes mother."

Then acknowledging for the first time that there was some one else in the room, she said," Good evening Arthur. How was your day?"

"A pleasant one," he replied, glad that she had finally recognized his presence in the room.

"I was wondering," he said rather awkwardly," could I ask for your hand in marriage? I know it's rather soon, but I am a good man and I hold a respectable position and... Well, Alex... I hold the utmost respect for you..."

"Respect? A lady marries for more than respect and a good title. I have that from most people."

"Well, erh, what I meant was... I have deeper feelings for you than one usually has for a friend... and..."

"Ahh, deeper feelings... Now we're getting somewhere."

The shock on her mother's face was almost too much. Afraid she wouldn't be able to hold back her laughter much longer, she quickly decided next neccessary actions. She couldn't say yes. It would be wrong and possibly result in the entire Royal Navy coming after her. That wouldn't do. No, she'd beg politely for time, then find her friend Rachel and see if she wanted to come along. No more of her mother, no more of her petty rich girl life. More than anything she wanted freedom, and the best way to that was on a ship. She grinned, then turned to face the commodore, a gentle understanding smile playing across her lips.

"My dearest, beloved Arthur, would you give a lady the curtesy of a little time to think it over?"

He looked a little apprehensive, but seemed to know he would not be receiving his answer tonight.

"O-of course, m'lady." And with that, he bowed himself out. Mrs. Sumpter was still speechless. Her mouth gaping, she watched the gentleman leave. When the door finally clicked shut, so did her jaw. Turning on her daughter with a glare, she shreiked in outrage.

"How dare you not immediately take his hand? What with your father gone, I don't see how you expect us to stay this wealthy! We need him!"

Alex's looked was purely venom. "We need him?! How about _you_ need him! I'm perfectly happy with living in a small house with just enough food every day. I don't mind working for my keep! It's you who needs the luxuries, not me! Why don't you marry him instead?" When she finishedm she stormed out, knowing her mother was probably considering that last proposition. That disgusted her even more.

Up in her room, she packed her essentials. When she had packed all the food, money, and clothing she needed, she slipped into a pair of the trousers that she hadn't packed, and put on a billowing white shirt. It was a little big, but she didn't care. She went over to her door and listened. When she didn't hear anyone, she walked out into the hallway. Her mother was in her room, most likely already fast asleep, so she didn't worry about being intercepted. She silently crept down the stairs and slipped out the door. As she sauntered down the dingy streets, she heard a yell from a pub. Next thing she knew, she was face to face with Rachel Turner.

"Ello, o re ye?"

"Rachel? It's me, Alex."

"O' hi."

"Are you okay?"

"Yah, I feeling great." She was completely drunk.

"You need to get home."

"So do you."

"I'll go where I please thank you very much."

"'kay, where ye headed?"

"I'm running away."

"Oh, can I come with you? I want to get away from this place." She didn't look like she'd be standing much longer.

"If you're sure. But you'll need to supply yourself. And possibly douse your head in a bucket of cold water..."

"I've got everything. I was intending to run on my own anyhow. Listen though, can we stop and get a drink?"

"You're already totally saturated in that stuff! You certainly don't need any more."

"But I need to say goodbye, and I think that's the best way to do it."

"Fine," she clipped, "but we need to get on a ship before the rest of the sailors get on."

They sauntered into one of the bars, Port Royal had few, and ordered a flagon of rum each.

"To the beginnings of a grand adventure!" said Rachel, a little louder than necessary.

With that they drank and left. They found a docked ship floating nearby and discovered a hiding spot behind some crates. As Alex settled down into a comnfortable position, Rachel simply fell into a heap unconscious. Alex fell into uneasy dreamless sleep and only woke up when both she and her companion were splashed with a torrent of water. There was obviously a leak in the brig. They decided that it would probably better if they turned themselves in than be found, so they climbed up to the deck and set about finding the captain. It didn't take long however, and soon they were having a laugh in the captain's quarters, each with a flask of rum. The kindly man was an old pirate who didn't mind giving them passage so long as they worked for their keep. They also agreed to a small price in order for the captain to hold back his lusty crew and bring them safely to Tortuga. With that, they helped sail out into the sun, watching the glittering waves, knowing they really were off to start a grand aventure...


End file.
